


New

by Its_ZombieNinja_MoFo



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bad Puns, Fluff, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Okay so its a very small scene of dicks in ass okay?, One Shot, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_ZombieNinja_MoFo/pseuds/Its_ZombieNinja_MoFo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Birthday, Nev! c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	New

"You guys wanna go get a drink?"

Roman didn't think much of it when the two turned down his offer. After all, they had just finished a very tiring segment. Still, Dean was always up for alcohol regardless of the situation. Seth not so much. It was whatever, I guess. He'd just have to go by himself and whoever else decided to tag along.

"Hey, are you ready?" Cesaro asked.

"Yeah, hold on. Forgot my wallet."

It was a simple little task. Go to your shared locker room. Retrieve your wallet. And head on back. Nothing fancy. However, as he opened the door , he met with the obscene sight of his two friends fucking.

Seth was bent over the coffee table, breaths staggering out while strands of hair stuck to his face. All the while Dean gripped onto the half-blonde's hips from behind as he glistened in sweat.

 _Get out_ , Roman's head sceamed.

But fate was a bitch and decided to make things awkward.

Because eye contact was eventually made.

"Shit, Roman-!"

"My wallet!" The Samoan practically yelled , cutting Dean off in the process , "I forgot my wallet!"

He frantically looked around, grabbing the nearest thing he believed to be his belonging. Hell, who cares what it really was. He just had to get the fuck out of there. The moment the door closed shut, he awkwardly power walked back to Antonio. To which he asked if he was feeling okay judging by the sudden pale tone on his face. Roman quickly brushed him off and pulled them away to the nearest bar.

What the hell was he supposed to do now?

He wasn't against homosexuality or anything , but walking in on his friends having sex was just so...

Oh no. Dean is texting him. Okay, just take a deep breath Ro. No big deal.

 _'ROMAN , I CAN EXPLAIN!'_ It read.

And he laughed.

And laughed.

Because he was acting silly . Nothing had changed and nothing was going to. Well, maybe they'd start a family , but their friendship would stay the same, right?

Quickly, he typed back a response.

_'I guess you could say...'_

_'Roman?'_

_**'....you were Rolling[1] it in pretty deep.'** _

**Author's Note:**

> [1] I'm aware that's not Seth's last name or how it's pronounced, but shitty puns are shitty puns.
> 
> Also, I suck at titles. lmao


End file.
